


Ours is The Blood

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Westeros meet Vampire: The Masquerade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours is The Blood

Such an odd little group we were. A Giovanni who needed help from outsiders, a paranoid Tremere and a smuggling Brujah. It would be pitiful if we didn’t know what we were capable of together.

‘I can’t serve the family if they deny me my rights’ I was eager to help such an secret sharing Giovanni. It’s been ages since I last commuted with other kindred. Being looked away in my private library, my social skills were worse than they were before, apparently, every time I said something, it would either sound like flirting on my part or like a threat. While the Italian boy didn’t care, his Brujah friend regarded me like a succubus. He wanted a fight, he wanted me gone.

But when we took the siege from the Prince’s manor with their blonde vampires and beautiful red cloaks, he knew to shut up. Bigger wars were coming our way and our wining counted on us working together.


End file.
